Takato Hiroyuki
Takato is the Marksman of Hideo's pirate crew and is very loyal to him and his endeavors Appearance Takato was regarded tall for his age where he came from, standing at 5'7”. Takato is a lean young man, lacking big muscles other than in his arms and shoulders, trained in shooting with the heavier longbow. His long spiky black hair was tied at the top of his head, and in the front his hair flows down on either side, framing a soft young face. His hazel eyes shone brilliantly behind eyelids that were partly closed. Takato had a sharp nose, a defining feature of people from his part of the world, and a wide mouth with thin pale lips that rarely smiles. Takato wore a white flowing robe on his body, lined with red dragons on either sleeves and a big black character on his back that read “Loyalty”, tucked in a dark blue hakama that flowed till his ankles. Over the left side of his chest, and strapped on his back was a dark red leather armor of some sort, designed to protect his heart. Finally, he wears blue sandals on his feet, strapped on his ankle for freedom of movement. On his back he carries his long bow and quiver filled to the brim with arrows, and at his sides are two curved knives for backup use. Personality Takato is a solemn young man, focused and direct, not unlike an arrow flying towards its target. He lives off duty, and is loyal to them, carrying his duties out to the word. He is slow to anger or sadness, or any other emotions for that matter. He is however, like a fierce fire with his feelings of loyalty and duty, devout to the point of fanaticism. Takato is not one to smile often, and his idea of making a joke is sarcasm. Takato does not speak unless its necessary, when in such occasion he would freely speak, defending his point of view dutifully when challenged. In his interactions, he is polite and reserved, and does not forget his place. Takato was a tool, a weapon in the hands of his lord and liege. That is what have been ingrained in his mind since he was little. An arrow does not have needs for emotion, he does not have needs for morals. It's only duty was to fly and strike true at whatever target the owner intended. After 10 years, Takato had adopted this thoughts as his own. No longer does he care for his own needs, other than those necessary to live on, his goal and dreams is whatever the goal and dreams of the one he serves are. Takato would strike and murder a child or an old man if needed, without regards to his own feelings of the action. Abilities Marksmanship Since he was a child and had first began his training in Lord Oda's domain he has shown promise in the use of the longbow. His finger were nimble, his eyes were sharp, and his body was lean and quick. The hours upon hours he spent training everyday only helped to improve this as his skill is now well enough to shoot off the fuse of a moving stick of dynamite or aim pretty precisely in a dense forest. Weapons At the moment his weapon of choice is his long bow and standard arrows. He owns two curved knives for reserve in case he needs to battle up close or runs out of arrows. Relationships After leaving Clayton and joining Hideo's crew he has grown loyal to his new captain. History Takato was born into a simple farmer family in the island of Yepan. His mother was 48 when she bore him, her first and only child for his parents have had difficulties conceiving before. Hence, Takato was a miracle and the most precious thing to his parents, and they lived for him. His family were only farmers on somebody else's land, and neither food or luxury were abundant for them. However, they had a good life, Takato had a good life. He was a happy child, surrounded by loving parents and other farmers and their children in the village, which was like one big happy family. Even when he wasn't asked to, Takato would help out his parents and the others on the farm, and on his free time, he enjoyed playing with his friends, pulling pranks on animals and exploring the forest surrounding his village. Then his 6th birthday came. Yepan Island was a home of dozens feudal lords, each with their own lands and property. War between two or more feudal lords weren't uncommon. Whether it was for land, power, or honor. Yepan island was under one of such. Infact, the land they tile belong to the feudal lord in that area. The Noble House of Oda. The leader of the House of Oda at that time loved playing war and politics, and in the course of his rule had managed to make many enemies. For that reason, the House of Oda started a tradition, of taking a promising child just as he had turned 6 to the main House, and training him to be the Oda House Leader's personal elite guard. Neither the child nor his family had a right to refuse. Thus what happened with Takato on his 6th birthday. An official came in the house with some soldiers, barging on a modest birthday party for Takato. His father's face immediately paled, knowing why the official was there, and Takato's mother quickly gathered her only child in her arms. The official threw a big brown pouch on the floor. It opened, and Takato could see golden coins spilling out. Takato looked at the coins with wide eyes. That much money would be able to feed the village for a year or even more! Takato had never dreamt of seeing so much. His parent's weren't impressed however. Trembling from anger and fear, his father took the coins in his hands and threw it at the official's face, “You think a couple of gold coins could make us sell our son to you?!” The official held a hand to protect his face and regarded Takato's father with a silent cold stare. With a wave of his hand, the guards came forward and forcefully tore Takato from his mother's arm despite her cries and struggles. His parents rushed forward to pull at Takato, but the guards gave them a slap with the butt of their spears that caused them to fall down, “Father! Mother!” Takato struggled in the guard's strong grip, tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening, who these people were, but he knew that they were taking him away from his parents. The official scoffed, “You should be grateful that your son had been chosen.” Stroking his beard he continued, “It is an honor to serve as an Elite Guard to Lord Nobuo Oda.” With that, he turned around, and motioned for the guards to follow, holding Takato with them. Takato screamed for them to let him go, screamed for his parents. His father and mother rushed outside the house when the procession was already dozens of feet away from Takato's house. His father cupped his hand and shouted, “Takato! I will come for you! Don't worry! We won't leave you alone, I promise!!” His parents stayed outside until they were out of sight, his mother crying in his father arms, a mirror of Takato's own feelings then. They brought him into the main house, and Takato was introduced to the Lord of the House. His old clothes were burned, and he was given new ones, rich and luxurious. For the first time in his life, Takato ate without worrying about saving his food for tomorrow, and the food were delicious, full of flavor. He was introduced with other such as himself, and was told of how brave he was, how honorable he and his family was now that he was chosen to be trained to be an Elite Guard. His training started immediately, and before long he was showered with praises. It was clear from the beginning that Takato was made of a different stock than average people, and it was made clearer by time. His eyesight was sharp, better than anybody else's in the Main House, his hands were the quickest among his peers and even elders. Chosen to be an archer, he showed skill and promise that comes only once in a multitude of years. All in all, Takato was the most promising trainee in the Main House, and his masters believed that he would be the best archer in the future. Takato wasn't allowed to see his parents or friends, nor vice versa. He was told to focus on getting stronger and developing absolute loyalty to the House of Oda. He was told that his parents are taken care of as long as Takato was loyal to the House of Oda. Takato was complacent then. Since day one, he was told how he was meant to be a weapon for Nobuo Oda, a tool. He was told to abandon his emotions and devote his life to the House of Oda without question. “An arrow does not feel, it does not ask questions or wonder. An arrow flies true to its target, and finally, an arrow does not complain when broken.” Takato was told to recite the sentence 500 times everyday. Up to the point where he himself believed it. He trained harder than anyone, and his loyalty grew at a scary pace, to the point of a fanatical devotion to Nobuo Oda. He stopped being the fun loving broad minded kid, and became something of a puppet, a weapon. He had lost his personality, and became a tool. 10 years after Takato was taken, he had become the perfect Elite Guard, better than any had been before. Not only was he the best archer House of Oda had ever seen, he was also a perfect weapon. Able to close off his feelings and emotions and carry out whatever order necessary. It was then that disaster befallen the House of Oda. A neighbouring feudal lord attacked the Oda with its full strength. While that in itself was a major threat, it wasn't enough to bring the House of Oda down. However, at the same time a mutiny occurred in the House of Oda. The trusted general of Nobuo Oda, Takato's teacher in many occasions, betrayed the Oda with other lesser nobles. The result was disastrous. Takato remembered breathing hoarsely, holding his two long knifes on his side facing his former teacher and his followers, his Lord Nobuo Oda behind the 16 years old boy. One one one, Nobou could've bested the general, but he was weary and wounded all over, and surrounded. As it was, he gave one hell of a fight before finally knocked unconscious by a blow on the back of his head. Takato woke up in a dirty old hut, staring at a wooden ceiling. For some reason, he felt the place was similar, then he turned to his side, and his eyes fell on and old man and old women, sleeping soundly beside him. He was at his childhood home. When they finally woke up, they explained what happened to Takato. His father had heard of what was happening in the Main House of Oda, and on a reckless and brave impulse, he and some others from the village decide to sneak in the Main House in the chaos to find Takato. They found him laying unconscious on the room where he was defending his Lord, and brought him back to the village. When he heard that, he quickly jumped up to his feet, intending to go to his Lord at once. His parents told him to sit down however, and told him that the House of Oda was no more, all the leader and nobility were executed publicly. The news hit Takato hard and he was struck silent. Serving the House of Oda had been his sole purpose in life for years now. It was as seem the guiding light in his life was snuffed out, and Takato was left fumbling in the dark. With nowhere to go, he stayed with his parents. They were ecstatic and so were the rest of the village. Despite being trained to be emotionless, Takato too felt happiness, but morose than that, he had felt empty. For 10 years he had been trained, had been taught to devote his life and serve a liege and lord. Without a master, he was lost. Hence, a year after the fall of the House of Oda, Takato appeared and announced to his parents that he would leave the island to look for a Lord to serve. He had to find one outside the island, for serving a feudal lord in the island would be a betrayal to the House of Oda. Takato thought his parents would be shocked, and beg him to stay, but they just nodded as if it was nothing unexpected. When Takato expressed this, his father answered, “You are our son Takato. Even back before you were taken away from us, we know that one day you would've left the island.” He smiled, the crease on his withered face smiling with him, “You were different, meant to be something much more than farmers” Takato could only stand there in silence. His mother than added, with a sad but accepting smile, “Please listen to an old mother's last request before she lets his son free to the world.” Takato regarded her without saying anything, and she continued, “When you find your Lord to serve, I hope he will teach you to laugh, I hope he will teach you to cry. I hope he will teach you to be independent, to care about your own needs and wishes. I hope that he will teach you to have your own goals, your own dreams and aspirations.” A tear fell from his mother's eye, and Takato felt pain in his chest. He was not as devoid as emotion as he thought he was. The old woman continued, “When you find your master, I hope he will not regard you as a weapon, as a mere tool to do his bidding and strike where he needs you to strike. When you fiend your liege, I hope he will be one, to see you as a valuable friend and comrade.” She coughed and choked her tears back before finally finishing with a motherly smile, “When you find him, I hope he will teach you, to be a human being once more.” Takato had nothing to say to that, and he left soon after. To his ears, what his mother had said was nonsense. Surely it is better for him to be like this, more effective. He could never dispel the words from his mind however, and he would repeat it over and over again in his head, as he travels the sea to find his master, and true calling. Much after leaving home Takato has met Hideo and joined his pirate crew. Major Battles *Takato vs. Hideo Katsua (lost) Quotes * “An arrow does not feel, it does not ask questions or wonder. An arrow flies true to its target, and finally, an arrow does not complain when broken.” Trivia *Takato is an original character created by reader "Vincent" Related Articles Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Snipers Category:Male